Limbo
by Naya Montoya
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que le espera cuando entra en el Limbo... Rin Okumura quiere sacar a su hermano de la pesadilla del Limbo, ¿Qué pasará cuando lo encuentre y vea que no se quiere ir? YukioxRin ShimaxRin (leve)
1. La puerta

La silueta del pobre chico lucía arrepienta, sin vida, y la luz había abandonado esos ojos color celeste, ya no era nada, un cuerpo sin emociones, es igual a un cuerpo sin vida, un muerto viviente, los recuerdos, los bellos recuerdos que llevaba en su mente se habían apartado de él, dejando a todas las personas que alguna vez quiso en el olvido.

_2 meses antes._

Había una luna inmensa, que bañaba a la ciudad de Cancún, México. Era una hermosa velada, la luna mantenía un resplandor plateado tan brillante que parecía un reflector sobre el mar. Ese reflejo era perfectamente redondo y el cuerpo celestial de la noche hacía aún más sereno.

A la orilla de la playa caminaba un ser sin destinatario alguno, no tenía sentido esa caminata.

Cabello corto de un color azulado, con ojos azul oscuro que resaltaban en su piel levemente blanca.

— Creo que debería regresar a casa — hablaba consigo mismo para mirar hacia el horizonte del océano, su mirada veía detalladamente el horizonte en el que se apreciaban las pequeñas olas del océano. El cielo estaba estrellado completamente y se podía apreciar la belleza de las estrellas dejando a un chico feliz. Terminó por apreciar esos astros y sonreír felizmente. —Mejor regresó de una vez — dijo nuevamente para sí mismo y regresar por sus pasos.

Mantenía esa sonrisa sobre su rostro, se veía tan feliz pero parecía estúpido, de igualmente no le importaba, la playa estaba totalmente desierta y podía sonreír de esa forma tanto como quisiera, o eso creía

— Oye Okumura— se oyó una voz que provenía detrás del chico de ojos azules —a dónde vas maldito, me debes una —decía un chico de cabello rosado y ojos color café, vestido con solo una camisa color blanco y un traje de baño negro.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —prenuncio el ojiazul volteándose en la dirección de la que hablaba el otro joven.

— Cállate no te hagas que no sabes de mí — el joven tenía una mirada irritada y de cólera, parece que Okumura no se zafaría de esto —Okumura Rin, ha llegado tu hora final.

— No puedo recordar quién eres, regresa en el momento que me de importancia tu existencia, desaparece— dijo el chico Okumura con una frialdad que causó un estremecimiento en el otro joven.

Rin Okumura, un chico busca problemas, o al menos así lo tenían etiquetado en la ciudad dónde vivía, el joven tenía 15 años pero se veía un poco más chico de unos 13 años quizá. No importaba, la forma en que lo veía la sociedad era el mismo, alguien problemático algunas veces… parecía un tipo de demonio.

—Okumura, maldito, ¿quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa forma? — reto el otro joven.

Rin cambio su semblante, ya no se veía frío, solo mantenía una cara sería y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos poniendo atención a las reacciones del otro, como si se burlará de él con solo su mirada.

— Ya me aburriste desalmado mejor me voy — Rin no se detuvo ante las provocaciones del chico que ni siquiera conocía su nombre, solo lo miró por última vez y siguió caminando de regresó.

Extrañamente el joven no lo siguió solo tronó la lengua y comenzó a caminar al sentido contrario de la playa — es exactamente como dijo Mephisto-sama.

La noche había acabado y una agradable luz del sol tenía cubierta a la ciudad, las palmas de las costas se mecían armoniosamente con la brisa proveniente del mar, lanchas, gente disfrutando de las olas, nadando, surfeando, chapoteando, divirtiéndose, gente ingenua.

Rin estaba caminando nuevamente por la playa no poniendo atención a las demás personas, estaba totalmente hundido en su mundo, su mirada, su mirada estaba pérdida en el piso, pateando una piedra. Rin llevaba puesto un pantalón corto de mezclilla negro, y una camiseta blanca.

No parecía tener objetivo alguno en esa caminata, tal vez, despejar su mente, se le apreciaba pensativo, por la forma en que tenía su mirada era la explicación más lógica. Siguió caminando por las orillas de la playa, sentir el agua fría sobre los pies al parecer lo relajaba realmente y la sonrisa tonta de la noche anterior, volvió a tomar su lugar en el rostro de Rin.

— ¿Cómo piensas llegar? Solo caminar no te será útil, ya sabes qué hacer y ¿aún así tienes miedo? Que cobarde — "esa voz" Rin se volteo bruscamente hacia atrás. La voz que sintió se oía madura y esa voz, esa maldita voz…

— Te traeré de regreso lo prometo… — lágrimas, unas silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

— Que patético te ves, Okumura — frente a Rin apareció el joven la noche anterior, ahora, sus facciones eran diferentes, su mirada se veía frívola, odiosa y atemorizante, carecía de sentimientos. — Mephisto, te dijo, te mostró, te enseño todo lo que tienes que hacer para regresarlo, y tú, ¿todavía estás dudando? — dijo el chico de cabellos rosados.

— No seas tan molesto Shima— Rin miró los ojos cafés del otro joven y se dejo hundir por ellos, los miró fijamente tratando de perderse en ellos.

— Desde ese incidente, tú has tratado de perderte en todo lo que te quedas mirando, como queriendo verlo en todo lo que ves.

—Es imposible no hacerlo, lo extraño

— Entonces ¿por qué te abstienes de ir por él? — mostró una sonrisa satisfactoria para él mismo.

—Vete al dia...blo — las lágrimas seguían brotando, ya no era tanto por que sintiera tristeza si no por la impotencia que sentía de no poder hacer nada.

—Deja de llorar, me das nauseas— dijo Shima con desprecio.

—Lo he estado pensando…

—Púes no lo pienses tanto, me las arreglaré para crear la luna nueva, pero a cambio tu tendrás que irte ya.

— ¿Y si no me recuerda?

—Tú tampoco lo recordarás.

— ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Es que eres tonto? Ya sabes que así es, aprende a tomarte las cosas en serio, ten preparado todo, si es que quieres volver a verlo.

— Adelantarás el tiempo; si, ya lo tengo bien captado no necesitas seguir así de egocéntrico.

—Calmado Okumura, que si fuera por mí ni te ayudaba, así que estate agradecido.

La conversación había comenzado a tornarse molesta, Shima se veía molesto y Rin tenía una enorme tristeza reflejada en su blanco rostro. Rin levantó la mirada y suspiro, las lágrimas dejaron de salir repentinamente y sus ojos se tornaron fríos y sin expresión alguna, su boca, su cuerpo incluso su respiración eran intimidantes, tenerlo cerca era peligroso.

Una corriente de aire mecía ferozmente las hojas de las palmas y las olas del mar que eran serenas hace unos instantes comenzaron a tomar un enorme tamaño bañando la playa. Rin y Shima no parecían afectados, ni siquiera se veían mojados, estaban totalmente secos y sus auras se sentían asesinas, esas auras asesina dignas de un demonio.

—Ya está, cuando la tormenta cesé, te daré un límite de tiempo de 10 minutos, no más, recuerda no tuvimos la santa suerte de que el solsticio de verano haya sido día de luna nueva, y esperar a la noche sería demasiada pérdida de tiempo además, que no hay tantos sacrificios necesarios para abrir esa maldita puerta — dijo Shima — Ten cuidado, si contienes tu locura al entrar no habrá forma de que tu mente resista cuando pases, es mejor… dejarla salir conforme la situación — dijo el peli rosado mirando al Okumura de una forma seria y algo fastidiada.

— Eres un maldito — dijo en un tono burlesco.

— Apresúrate, recuerda solo tienes diez minutos y el tiempo ya comenzó a acabarse.

Rin endureció su mirada y miro hacia el océano, la tormenta era más como un huracán, las personas eran arrastradas por las feroces olas creando un extraño sello en la mano de Rin y de Shima.

Rin no dudo en darse la vuelta y correr hasta su casa, suerte para él, no vivía lejos de la costa.

Estaba decidido, no habría quien le parase ahora, sus manos temblaban de la emoción al estar frente a la puerta de su casa. Era de esperarse que ocurriera. Sin esperar que, Rin abrió la puerta, no había nadie, desde hace tanto había nadie, se dirigió a su cuarto, un pequeño cuadro con solo una cama individual, la madera que constituía está se encontraba en malas condiciones, el cuarto no era más que unos ladrillos, con hoyos y telarañas en cada esquina de de este, nada más componía este lugar. No es cierto, una caja, pero no era una simple caja, parecía una caja al estilo barroco, tenía demasiados detalles con oro y la caja era de caoba, esa caja se veía demasiado tétrica un mal augurio rodeaba el objeto.

— Ya no puedo esperar — dijo Rin con una mirada de locura abriendo rápidamente la caja dejando ver una espada con una protección (quien sabe como chucha de llame XD) de color azul y detalles en la vaina de color dorado —Iré por ti, lo prometo — Rin comenzó a reírse maniáticamente para sí mismo, se sentía más vacío que nunca.

—Diablos, ¿dónde se habrá metido ese mocoso? — se dijo Shima para sí mismo. Las olas y el viento comenzaron a calmarse, pero era ya demasiado tarde, más de 23 personas habían perdido la vida —Tks, tan pocas personas, necesitamos algo más que eso.

—No te preocupes —se escuchó una voz algo chillona y caprichosa proveniente de nada, era como un eco que rodeaba el lugar — Ya viene en camino…

—Listo — se escucho la voz de Rin proveniente de la ciudad —Ábrela — la mirada de Rin ya no era la misma, se veía impaciente incluso algo enloquecido por la situación. Él caminaba hacia las olas, sin ninguna gota de agua que logrará mojarlo igualmente con Shima, los desastres que estaba causando la tormenta no les causaba efectos, parecía como si fueran protegidos por algo.

—Apresúrate, no tengo tu tiempo — Shima por primera vez sintió miedo al ver a Rin de esa forma.

— Tu eres el que no se apresura maldito inútil — dijo Rin totalmente enloquecido…

_"Todo es oscuro"_

Shima solo suspiro, no tenía motivo por el que responder a ese comentario, al fin y al cabo solo era un guardián. — _"Por el poder que ha recaído en el guardián del Limbo condeno al alma de Okumura Rin a vagar por el temible bosque, hasta que haya cumplido su meta y sus recuerdos hayan regresado a él y a su hermano… Okumura Yukio"_— Shima sacó un tipo de lanza con unos aros dorados que resonaban en todo el lugar dando un giro de 360° en la cabeza de Rin.

Rin sintió como su alrededor comenzaba a envolverse por una pared de sangre, la sangre, toda esa sangre que fue derramada para cumplir sus caprichos, su hermano, su querido hermano había sido condenado y ahora el también quería ser condenado. Quería sentir su dolor, su pena.

La sangre comenzó a tomar un color negro. — ¿Qué es esto?— se pregunto Rin al ver como la sangre cambiaba su color a ese negro totalmente inmundo, contaminado, insano, no era propio de humano, era propio de —Así que ya he despertado — Rin solo comenzó a reír maniáticamente, la presión de la situación no era apta para la débil mente de Rin por esos momentos el peli azul se había entregado a la completa locura.

_"Ahora, seré capaz de verte"_

_Hola :3 soy nueva aquí en fanfiction y bueno ojala me tengan piedad XD ok ya ._. bueno aquí vengo con uno de mis fics favoritos :3 Limbo espero y les agrade este fic :3 que lo he hecho de un sueño XD._

_Aclarando yo hago todos mis ficks a base de mis sueños así que si no tienen coherencía en un punto es por que así fue el chingado sueño y no me gusta salirme de la idea principal así que les pido piedad :3 muchas gracias y me voy a mendigar reviews _

_¿Me dejan un review? :3_


	2. Encuentro

La pared se hizo un cubo, envolviendo al pequeño cuerpo de Rin, todo su cuerpo, toda su mente, toda su alma, se había condenado a la perdición por ese capricho — Iré por ti, Yukio — se dijo desenvainando la espada y cortando el cubo.

Sorprendentemente, ya no era el océano, o la costa en la que hace unos momentos se encontraba, ahora, era un bosque cubierto por una delgada neblina que era tranquilizadora para su mente, sentía paz, la inquietud de hace unos momentos ya no estaba, se sentía mejor.

El cubo había desaparecido, y solo quedo un charco negro tan espeso que parecía petróleo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — se pregunto Rin. Realmente, realmente se había olvidado de todo, el dolor que había sentido, por fin se había ido, pero también sus recuerdos.

Las ropas de Rin estaban rasgadas y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas pequeñas gotas negras que no tenían efecto en la memoria de Rin.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — desenvaino la espada y una cola apareció y sus orejas cambiaron de forma a unas puntiagudas, tomando un aspecto realmente demoníaco. Shima, aunque no pareciera, era un demonio al igual que Rin — ¿Dónde está ese Shima cuando se le necesita? — se cuestiono Rin caminando.

El lugar era un bosque inmenso, parecía estar en un lugar sacado de un cuento de fantasía, los árboles grandes con un tronco grueso, el suelo era un césped, de un verde tan brillante, tan hermoso que sobre él tenía un suave rocío que mojaba los pies de Rin, la neblina hacía menos molesta la luz del sol de la mañana, era, un ambiente hermoso, un ambiente tan pacifico, realmente ¿eso era el Limbo?

Rin suspiro, veía con tranquilidad el lugar y nuevamente una enorme paz inundo su ser, no podía ser peligroso un lugar así…

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Un chico de cabellera castaña, y unos ojos verdes aguamarina acompañados de una piel blanca con un traje extraño, parecía una túnica, apuntando al cuello del peli azul con un arma de fuego.

— Je, que te interesa — El Okumura volvió a desenvainar la espada y desarmo a su agresor dejándolo sin capacidad de luchar — Dime ¿quién eres? — dijo Rin al verlo fijamente apuntando con la espada cerca de su garganta.

— No tengo nombre, en este lugar nadie tiene nombre, solo los demonios, dime cómo te llamas — demando el chico de ojos aguamarina. Ni siquiera pregunto, solo ordeno.

— Parece que te tienen mal acostumbrado niño mimado — dijo Rin bajando la espada del cuello del otro chico y volviendo a su estado original — MI nombre es Rin Okumura , pero al parecer con lo que me has dicho, tú no tienes nombre.

El otro joven río divertido ¿es que acaso no había oído bien? Según él le había dicho perfectamente "No tengo nombre, en este lugar nadie tiene nombre, solo los demonios" se había impresionado de la gran estupidez y poca capacidad de retener las cosas de ese chico peli azul. Suspiro y vio fijamente al peli azul, ah no Rin era su nombre.

— Demonio, ¿vienes a alimentarte de nosotros? — dijo el chico mirando atentamente a los ojos de Rin.

— No, en realidad, no sé que es a lo que vine, pero una cosa si está clara, no vengo para alimentarme de ustedes no necesito comer almas de exorcistas, yo solo me alimento de otros demonios — dijo Rin mostrando una cara maliciosa y retadora.

— Vaya demonio que me encontré, déjame adivinar, eres uno de los 4 legendarios guardianes, no había oído de alguien así más que en las leyendas que están en el centro del limbo — dijo el castaño agachándose para recoger su arma — entonces, ¿vienes por carnadas aún más grandes o qué? — dijo levantándose y guardando su arma en una funda de cuero que llevaba en la cintura.

— La verdad, ni yo un guardián, soy capaz de recordar el por qué vine, la verdad me impresiona lo bien que están cuidadas las 4 regiones sagradas — dijo Rin mirando a su alrededor, me impresiona que este lugar parezca tan tranquilo, es muy pacifico.

Está conversación no los llevaba a ningún lado, en realidad era irritante para el castaño mantener una conversación con ser tan inmundo como el demonio que tenía frente a su rostro.

— Pero, de verdad me alegra haberme encontrado con alguien — el peli azul le sonrío ampliamente demostrando una gran inocencia — Ah! Y además si no volvemos a encontrar no te pongas tan precavido conmigo ¡hombre! No soy de la clase de demonios que ataca por gusto, yo solo he atacado una vez en mi vida… — Rin se sobresalto al decir eso, y, repentinamente sintió una punzada en su pecho haciéndolo sentir un dolor de cabeza — Pero no importa, si no tengo algún propósito en este lugar…

— Todos tenemos un propósito en este lugar, pero tenemos que descubrirlo, es como si intentáramos forzar a la mente a querer salir de aquí, no das tan mala espina —

— ¡Ne ne! Oye tú chico sin nombre dime ¿por qué estás aquí? — el castaño se golpeó la frente, ¿de verdad era un guardián?

— ¿Es que no te lo acabo de decir? Nadie recuerda el por qué, ni siquiera es capaz de recordar su propio nombre y todavía quieres que sea capaz de recordar el propósito de su estadía aquí, oye no quieres nada — dijo en tono burlesco el castaño soltando una débil sonrisa. Un momento, ¿acaso había sonreído? Era imposible, el no había sonreído desde que llegó al Limbo al ser comido por alguien pero ¿por quién? Bueno daba igual, Rin no daba tan mala impresión como demonio, menos como guardián, ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad?

— Oye Rin-san ¿no quisieras venir con nosotros? — dijo el castaño con una ligera sonrisa sobre su rostro.

— Hay más de ustedes, bueno debí habérmelo imaginado este lugar no sería digno de llamarse Limbo si no hubiera una cantidad considerable de víctimas — dijo Rin mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza — Lo siento, sinceramente no creo que sea capaz de mantener relación contigo, digo siendo un guardián serías fácilmente tomado como traidor — dijo con tanta facilidad el peli azul. Los ojos del castaño miraron con curiosidad al demonio que se dio medio vuelta y comenzaba a avanzar en dirección colina abajo, tenía razón, los demás exorcistas enviados a ese maldito lugar acusarían al joven castaño de traición por no haber asesinado al demonio con el que llegaría acompañado. Vaya, sí que lo tenía bien planteada la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ya no había razón para discutir, Rin se había alejado lo suficiente de él como para que su figura se haya perdido entre la débil niebla.

Una débil brisa movió delicadamente las hojitas del césped haciendo que las gotas del rocío cayeran de estás formando pequeños charquitos de agua.

— Que demonio más interesante ¿no crees Shura? — dijo el castaño levantando la mirada mientras su corazón era inundado por una inmensa nostalgia que lo hacía reflexionar sobre aquél chico. — ¡Rin! — Grito el joven exorcista corriendo hacia la dirección dónde se dirigió el demonio — Rin espera — decía el chico algo jadeante.

Rin volteo hacia la dirección que provenía la voz del chico castaño y vio como este corría rápidamente para alcanzarlo — Oye Rin, de verdad ¿no quieres venir conmigo? No tienes tantas características como demonio si no desenvainas esa espada — Rin se maldijo por dentro ¿no que muy precavido? ¡Idiota! — Puedes venir con nosotros yo te cubriré — El oji verde le guiño un ojo animando al Okumura a que se atreviera a seguirlo.

Rin miro detalladamente al joven exorcista, sus cabellos castaños y brillantes, sus ojos verdes tan brillantes y de un color tan puro que te hacían sentir una tremenda paz de solo mirarlos, su piel blanca, parecía de porcelana. Estaba vestido con una túnica bastante peculiar, tenía una cruz en uno de los costados así como los bolsillos que se llevan en el pecho, un cinturón alrededor de su cintura y en ella una funda de cuera café donde guardaba el arma que había quitado bruscamente de sus manos hace unos minutos. Tenía que admitir que el joven era atractivo pero lo que le llamaba atención principalmente a Rin eran unos lunares dos debajo del ojo izquierdo, seguidos de forma descendente y uno debajo de su boca en el lado derecho, lo hacían tener un aspecto lindo e infantil, como querer protegerlo.

¿Y qué pensaría el castaño del demonio? Este chico no se quedaba atrás, a pesar de tener una actitud totalmente busca problemas y tener un sentido de la orientación casi 0, no se veía tan mal chico como él aparentaba. Sus cabellos azulados se le veían bien, muy bien, sus ojos azules tenían una llama interna pero, está era fría, no se podía sentir calor en los ojos de Rin, se sentían vacíos, como si Rin hubiera sufrido cuando él estaba vivo, su piel blanca y le daba un aspecto aún más inocente además de tener una baja estatura comparación del castaño, sus colmillos no eran muy perceptibles y sus orejas se veían normales y lo de su cola se podía arreglar.

— Y qué ¿es un trato? — dijo el castaño.

— Si es un trato — dijo Rin con una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano hacia el exorcista para cerrarlo. El otro chico tomó la mano como prueba de amistad.

Cuál fue su sorpresa, que al darse la mano sintieron una extraña electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos e impulsivamente se acercaron sus rostros hasta quedarse mirando a los ojos fijamente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto nuevamente el Okumura sintiéndose hipnotizado por los ojos del castaño.

— Yukio, me llamo Yukio. — contesto el castaño igualmente hipnotizado por las ojos azules del Okumura.


End file.
